Green the Hedgehog's origins
by Green-the-Hedgehog3
Summary: This is an origin series focused on my main oc Green the Hedgehog and how he came to Knothole. This tale has emotions and all kinds of plots as the Great War takes place on an alternate Mobius
1. Chapter 1

Green the Hedgehog's Origins

Chapter 1

The Darkness lifts away

Agent Green the Hedgehog worked hard to record the notes on Solaris, Mephiles and Iblis. Though no one else expected it Green had a feeling with the paradoxes that were going on it was only a matter of time before something reset the timeline and he made sure the records would stay in G.U.N when that happened, as time went by his work was done and before he knew it bright light shined and then brought him to the final battlefield where he witness the battle between Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver against Solaris.

As the battle went on soon by means Green wasn't sure of time altered and changed and his world would be changed forever from whatever happened...at least it would be slightly altered depending on the extent of the changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An orphan named Green

At an orphanage in Station Square a little green Mobian hedgehog was minding his own business, he watched the stars one night and saw a shooting star that landed not to far from him. "Cool" his said as he walked towards it and found a handheld shaped computer that called itself NICOLAS. "Greetings Green the Hedgehog...I've been waiting for you" the A.I in the handheld computer said.

"You know my name...what else do you know?" Green asked the handheld.

"I know well over one thousand topics and/or subjects as well as living creatures" the handheld said simply.

"Can you be my friend?" the young hedgehog about 6 years old asked.

"That depends on rather you want to be or not" the A.I said.

"Alright then Nicolas for now on we stick together no matter what alright" Green said to the handheld as he picked it up.

"Whatever you wish Green, I am at your service and the service of your friends and family" the A.I said as Green held onto the handheld and had a tear come from his eyes as Green thought about the fact he didn't have any real or true friends in the orphanage and he was an orphan with no idea on who his mom or dad or anyone in his family was.

The next day the 4 year old Green woke up and began to look for some spare parts to make something. "Oh look its sick barf" one of the kids said as he and two other kids came into the place Green was at, the three kids were Overlander Orphans who blamed Mobians for the Great War that was going on, the kids were only 5 and 6 but were still pretty mean whenever the teachers and other adults weren't around.

"Hello...and my name is Green" Green said as he saw the kids whom he was already to familiar with.

"What's the freak up to now?" one of the kids asked.

"I'm looking for spare parts to help out Nicolas" Green said as he had in his hand some random parts from broken machines.

"Whose he another robot or imaginary friend of yours?" one kid asked. "Or both?" another asked.

"No he's my new friend and he's right here" he said as he held up Nicolas.

"Where did an animal like you get that computer?" the oldest of the trio asked.

"I found him last night from a shooting star" Green said with a smile.

"More like you stole it from a shop and we'll go return it" the leader of the Overlander kids said as the other two held onto Green while the leader took Nicolas, which was a mistake since Nicolas gave a mild shock to the kid.

"I am meant to be used only by Green and his family and friends of which you three are niether" Nicolas said as he was quickly saved by Green who used his speed to get away from the other two kids.

"Ow...it zapped me..." the leader of the Overlander kids said.

"It talks?" another one said.

"You'll be in trouble for hurting Jim" the other kid said.

"Only if you can catch us" Green said as he took off with Nicolas in order to tell his story to the teacher first, which was something he never got to do.

"He's faster then usual" Jim said as he and his two friends followed Green but were outrun by the hedgehog.

Green then told Miss White who was the only Mobian at the orphanage his story about how Jim and the other two kids he hangs out with were mean to him and wanted to take away Nicolas. After Miss White asked Nicolas if this was true he showed a complete video of what happened and the video was seen by Mr. Banks who was a human that kept the orphans obidient and he was a bit surprised to see the video of Jim and the other two kids picking on Green.

"Is this video real?" Mr. Banks asked as he sat down in a chair, he was a middleaged man with tan skin, black hair a beard an he was stout.

"I don't alter video recordings sir, besides Green here couldn't even if he wanted to because of my protocals" Nicolas said as he got done showing the video.

"Mr. Banks I'll talk to the boys and..." before Miss White the black fur colored mink could finish he sentence Mr. Banks said "no I'll deal with the boys Miss White while you look after little Green. I got word someone wanted to see him for possible adoption" Mr. Banks said as he thought about the work he was going to make the three Overlander boys do as punishment.

"You mean...someone wants to adopt me for real?" Green asked.

"We don't know for sure but keep your hopes up" Mr. Banks said as smiled to Green, like most humans he was optimistic on the whole Mobian race and like some he thought of them as equal people.

"I'll get Green ready" Miss White said as she took Green to his room.

Later on in the afternoon a very unusual Mobian woman who looked like a purple weasel with a white belly but had wolf like fangs. She wore gloves, an adventurer hat, a small belt and a jacket that covered her chest, she smiled as she came into the orphanage and waited to see Green. "Hello there little guy you must be Green?" the woman said, she looked like she was in her late 20's from what Green could tell. "Yes I'm Green the Hedgehog, who are you? I've never seen a Mobian like you before" Green said as he looked at the unusual woman.

"The names Nicolette but you can call me Nic little guy, friends and family call me Nic" Nic the weasel said with a smile.

"But you just said only friends and family call you Nic miss Nicolette" Green said slightly confused.

"Yup and that's why I would like to adopt you as my son little guy" Nic said.

"Really?!" Green asked.

"Yes really, once everythings done and done we can head to my home" Nic said as she began to fill out paperwork. Within the day it was decided and officially now in legal documents that Green was the adopted son to Nicolette the Weasel of the Weasel family.

"Oh boy oh boy I must be having good luck Nicolas, first I get a best friend and now a family" Green said as he was packing the few things he owned at the orphanage.

"Indeed Green, I think you and Nic will be very happy now" Nicolas said as he was picked up by Green after the little hedgehog filled his backpack. "You mean we will be very happy Nicolas, like I said before we stick together for now on. We're friends after all and we shall be forever" Green said though he didn't really have a true concept of forever.

One day after Nic arrived she came with her hovercar and was ready to pick up her adopted son Green. "We'll be leaving now son" Nic said as she smiled to the little guy. "Wow you have a hovercar! Awesome Nic" Green said as Miss White escorted him out to meet up with Nic.

"Well kid its time to say goodbye to your friends before we head on out" Nic said as she decided to give Green sometime to say his goodbyes before he left.

"Goodbye Miss White, tell Mr. Banks, John and Steve I'll miss them very much and thanks for looking after me and being so kind" Green said as he hugged Miss White.

"I'll make sure they know, take care Green you're a very special boy and you're distened for greatness" Miss White said as she hugged Green and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye now, I can't wait to meet my entire new family" Green said as he took off fast and jumped into the hovercar.

"You're surely a fast one when it comes to goodbyes" Nic said as she looked at the eager little hedgehog.

"Miss White was my only friend who wasn't busy, she and some of the teachers and other people who work at the orphanage are my only friends I had there until I met Nicolas two days ago" Green said as he showed Nicolas to Nic.

"I'm sorry you didn't have any friends your age sweaty" Nic said as she looked to Green and hugged him after hearing the fact he didn't have any friends.

"Its alright Nic I have you and Nicolas and the rest of the weasel family right?" Green said as he smiled and jumped a couple times in his seat.

"That is true...and please stop jumping in the car. Its to dangerous and you need to be buckled up" Nic said as she helped Green get properly buckled up in his car seat.

And so from that day forth Green would no longer be an orphan and with his new mother as well as his best friend he'd have a good many days. Sadly the poor hedgehog knew little of The Great War while it was going on and nearing its final year which would resault in the defeat of the Overlanders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Green's new family

Green was excited to head for his new home with Nic and her family. He smiled while holding tightly onto Nicolas as Nic drove her hover car far away from the city of Station Square somewhere into a region just outside of the Kingdom of Acorn's realm of rule, Green didn't know or realize that his life would start to become interesting and filled with many unexpected turns for him.

"So Nic why are we away from the big city?" Green asked.

"My family has lived far away from the big cities for many long generations kid. And with any luck when you've got a place of your own you'll live away from the dangerous cities" Nic said as she parked her hover car in a garage and then jumped out of the hover car and unpacked her things while Green got out.

"Nice garage can it fit a jet?" the little boy asked.

"Nope we have an underground hanger for that" Nic said with a smile as she brought Green into the house.

"How big is our family Nic?" Green asked his adopted mother.

"Well for now its just been me, Nancy my mom whom is your new grandma and my younger brother Fang at least as far as members who live here" Nic said as she brought Green into the front room of the house where an elderly weasel with purple fur was knitting.

"Nicolette?" Nancy Weasel asked her daughter.

"Its me mom and...I'd like for you to meet Green my adopted son" Nic said as Green walked over to the taller elderly weasel who smiled a little when she looked to Green.

"Hi there little guy...you must be the orphan Nicolette told me about on the phone thingy" grandma Nancy said.

"Yup I'm Green the Hedgehog and this is my best friend Nicolas" Green said as he showed Nicolas.

"Aw that's nice, if you ever need anything my dear just asked grandma Nancy" the old weasel said as she gave Green a hug.

"So mom where's Fang?" Nic asked.

"Old Nack went to continue help in that war the Acorns are having with the Overland" grandma Nancy said.

"I warned Fang to be careful out there, these days were hardly see him because of the Great War and its been that way since the bloody war started" Nic said as she put on a robe.

"Mom whose Nack? And what's this war? The Overlander kids always talked about it" Green asked.

"Nack is the name that Nancy wanted to give to Fang but his father insisted he was to be called Fang. Sadly my old man had to leave in order to keep us safe and as for the Great War its a war the Overlanders of the Overland started in order to take over the Kingdom of Acorn" Nic explained while she sat next to Green on a sofa.

"What's the Kingdom of Acorn like mom?" Green asked, he was starting to try and get into the habit of calling Nic his mom.

"Well it use to be a paradise where every Mobian race with only some exceptions were able to live together in peace. The only people who are the exception to the being welcomed in their lands are the Overlanders because of the fact one by accident...well...made a prince disappear, humans aren't really welcomed either because of the fact they look just like the Overlanders and some behave just like them" Nic said as she was thinking of a friendly way to try and let Green know what the city was like as well as why Overlanders and humans weren't welcomed in a friendly way since she was sure death wasn't anything a child especially his age should know about.

"Why's uncle Fang fighting with the Kingdom of Acorn?" Green asked.

"Because he and some close friends of his believe its the right thing to do, they believe that if there is to be a beacon of hope and peace in the world that it would be Mobotropolis the capital of the Kingdom of Acorn

"What's grandpa like?" Green asked, it was clear he was eager to start learning about his new family.

"His name is...Spirit and he's a powerful and mighty wolf" Nancy said as she remembered the handsome wolf she married long ago.

"Grandpa's a wolf?! Is he scary and mean?" Green asked, since he never knew Mobians other then Miss White he wasn't sure what most Mobians were like and he was only 4 after all.

"He's gentle and a bit scary, but he always does his best to help us out which is why we get money and treasure sent to us. Dad taught my brother how to be a strong and skilled fighter and I picked it up along the way" Nic said as she thought about her old man.

"If grandpa's a wolf does that mean you and Fang are half wolf?" Green asked.

"A-woooo I be part wolf alright" Nic said as she jokingly did a wolf howl.

"I bet you got that fang of your's from grandpa" Green said as he touched Nic's fang.

"Yeah it runs in his half of the family" Nic said as she looked at her fang that was short next to her younger brother's fang.

"I hope someday we can see uncle Fang soon, he sounds interesting" Green said as he thought about Fang.

"He surely is, his stories are best heard from him" Nic said with a smile as she hugged her adopted son and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

And so as a month went by Green worked on a minor upgrade for Nicolas which made the handheld now able to walk like a bug. And a letter from Spirit arrived saying that he was in Efrica and was living with tribal Mobians and he sent a golden scepter from his last treasure hunt, Green however was excited when his uncle Fang along with a couple of his best friends came to rest and relax.

"Uncle Fang!" Green said when he saw his uncle for the first time.

"So this is my little nephew my sister told me all about in those letters...nice to meet you Green funny you look a lot like Charles' nephew though a little different" Fang said as he picked up his nephew and hugged him as he sat down in his big chair.

"Its good to see you three again" Nic said as she smiled and took Green from Fang's hands.

"I'm glad we got a break from all of that nonsense and...oh look at that another green guy whose important in your life Fang" a green potbellied duck said as he looked at Green.

"Its that bad with what you three have been up to lately Bean?" Nic asked the duck.

"That's Bean the Dynamite to you Nic!" Bean said with a grin "and...yeah its been getting that bad lately...and I say bad because of the...well you know" Bean knew not to go into details while the little hedgehog was in the room.

"Thanks to Julian we've been taking out the oppressive forces of the Overlanders and then some...some of it isn't pretty because of Julian's tactics...most of them are meant to strike fear into our enemies" a fat yellowish white polar bear said as he was thinking of some of the unthinkable things he and his team have been put into.

"I never trusted that fat Overlander since I first got a look at him, the Robotnik and Kintobor families have been known for causing trouble for people" Nic said.

"Who're the Kintobor and Robotnik's?" Green asked.

"The Kintorbor's are a family of gifted Overlanders who've sadly made many terrible calls in their lives, same with the Robotnik's in recent cases though their humans. Julian is half human and half Overlander and has a younger brother known by his nickname Eggman, Eggman didn't want anything to do with the Great War and warned his brother to be careful from we've heard" Nic explained.

"Indeed the Robotnik family was known for creating Space Colony ARK and the most gifted member of the family in regards to science worked there" Fang said as he remembered reading on what was said to have happened on Colonial ARK.

"But enough on the past, we should be talking about little Green here and what he's going to be like when he grows up and if he'll meet Sonic someday and his family and if he'll get into his new families treasure hunting business and so on" Bean said as he was talking.

"Green what do you like to do?" Bark asked in his strong voice.

"I like machines, I've got a good friend named Nicolas here whom I've upgraded a little since I found him" he said as he showed the handheld computer.

"Can I take a look at that sonny?" Fang asked Green as his full attention was captured by the sight of the handheld.

"Sure as long as you don't hurt him or shake him up uncle Fang" Green said as he handed over Nicolas.

"Crikey this is...wow...this is no mere handheld computer..." Fang said as he looked around.

"Thank you Mr. Fang" the A.I Nicolas said.

"Wow and an advanced A.I program to...where did you say you found this Green?" Fang asked as he was continuing to look at Nicolas.

"He came from a shooting star" Green said with excitement.

"A shooting star you say? Nic can I have a word with you alone for a moment" Fang said as he walked away with Nic and Nicolas.

"What is it Fang? First time you've been home in two months and you've got to talk in private?" Nic couldn't stand having to talk in private with Fang for all these years.

"Its Nicolas here...I've seen this advanced model of handheld computers only five times in my hold life and each time I was in another Zone most of them set decades ahead of our timeline" Fang explained.

"What?!" she asked.

"I think in short this A.I is from another Zone set in an alternate future, I went to a future where we won the Great War and...well...well to make it simple I saw a few people working on A.I programs like this. One of those people was a future version of me and a green hedgehog with a moon shaped scar on his forehead and I think this is the same A.I the alternate me worked on it even has the same name...Nicolas" Fang said as he was explaining his thoughts on the matter of the A.I program.

"I am that same A.I Fang though I cannot give away any information of the future or what it brings until both me and Green are old enough and I fear our contact at this point in time might alter you...though the timeline has already been altered from what my scanners picked up" Nicolas said to Fang.

"I know what you mean, that's another thing I need to talk about Nic. Since things are getting fiery in the war I fear I might lose myself and my other personality Nack will take over...for how long I don't know" Fang said.

"But I thought you kept Nack under control Fang?" Nic asked her brother.

"I thought so to until I started fighting like a bounty hunter again...then he every now and then popped up and it nearly cost the lives of many more then once, I fear if I'm either driven into doing anything else that would bring him out or get hit just in the wrong place he'll take over" Fang said as he voiced his honest concerns on the matter.

"I understand, I'm sure in time you'll be alright as long as you don't push yourself" Nic said.

"And one more thing sis...we know I had difficulties raising kids because I lost Rouge but I hope you're not just raising Green because I lost Rouge and I hope you don't get him into treasure hunting" Fang explained.

"I didn't do that for anything like that, I just intended to try and become a good mother like mom and with luck we'll all find Rouge again" Nic said.

"Though I don't intend to reveal much about the future I can say that Rouge will come back into your lives again" Nicolas said.

"Thank you Nicolas...just knowing she's alive after all these years is good enough for me" Fang said with a smile.

"Bean and Bark still haven't met Rouge though they have an idea of what she looks like right?" Nic asked her brother.

"Yup the sassy white bat is as good as memorized on what we think she looks like" Fang said with a big grin.

"If that's all taken care of then lets get back to your nephew" Nic said as she gave Fang a slap on the shoulders.

"And that's how I discovered the Battle Bird Armada wasn't good for my free spirit and decided to leave them thanks to help from Fang and Bark" Bean said as he was finishing a story he was telling Green.

"Thankfully we were able to convince the Battle Lord to let Bean go into the Great War as a form of training" Bark said.

"Telling stories to my nephew are you mates?" Fang asked his friends.

"Yup I got done explaining my story of leaving the Battle Bird Armada" Bean said as he smiled.

"Well now that you've heard some of Bean's wacky stories wait until you hear my epic tales, why don't we start with my first treasure hunt when I was only in my pre-teen years..." Fang said as he was beginning to explain one of his stories and for the next week Fang, Bark and Bean became very great uncles to Green as he played with them and Fang helped him with machines and Bean helped with a sense of humor and Bark taught Green how to stay strong.

But alas after the week the trio had to return to the war and came back once a month after that until the war was finally over almost two years later, but Fang wasn't able to visit on the fifth year because in an explosion he got hurt badly and was put into Dr. Quack's care. When Bark and Bean gave this news Nic decided to take Green to Mobotropolis along with Bark and Bean who were honored War Heroes by King Max.

"So this is the big city...its beautiful mom" Green said as he held Nic's hand while they walked into the hospital.

"Indeed sweetie" Nic said in a motherly tone to her adopted son.

"You must be Nicolette? The sister of Fang?" Dr. Quack asked Nic ask he expected her.

"Yes this is my son Green, he's adopted" Nic explained.

"Fang has been talking about you and Green lately since he first woke up" the doctor said.

"Will he be alright doctor?" Nic asked as Dr. Quack walked Nic, Green, Bark and Bean to Fang's patient room.

"According to my charts he'll make a full physical recovery but his...mind is another story there's no telling what personality is truly in control at this point since we both know Nack is clever and sneaky" Dr. Quack explained.

"I'm just glad the war ended so Fang won't have to fight for awhile" Bean said.

"Hey mom how come Bark hasn't been talking lately?" Green asked when he noticed Bark was quiet the whole time he visited after the war.

"He's been through a lot honey, he'll talk again when he feels like it" little did Nic know it would be a long while before Bark would say anything again and that he'd rarely speak.

Shortly the group made it to Fang's room where King Max was talking with his old friend and one of the few War Heroes of the Great War. "I'm glad to see you awake again Fang you gave me quite the scare when you got hit badly" the king said as he looked to his injured friend.

"You would've done the same for me your majesty, we've known each other that long" Fang said with a grin.

"Fang you have visitors...your majesty" Dr. Quack said as he entered the room.

"Uncle Fang!" Green said as he ran super fast into the room and jumped onto Fang which hurt Fang a little.

"Green! Nice to see you again nephew..." Fang said as his free arm pet Green on the head.

"Who is this?" King Max asked.

"Your majesty this is Green the hedgehog the adopted nephew of Fang, Nicolette, Bean and Bark are here as well" Dr. Quack said as he stepped in.

"Nic's adopted son? I've heard of him but that speed was just like Sonic's speed" King Max said as he looked at Green who reminded him of his daughter's friend Sonic Hedgehog the nephew of Sir Charles and the son of Jules Hedgehog.

"I'm glad to see you again after everything I've been through Green" he said as his nephew got off of his bed.

"I'm glad to Fang, sorry I jumped on you but I was excited" the little hedgehog said as he looked at his uncle's broken arm.

"Its quite alright I've suffered worse in some cases..." Fang said with a weak grin.

"You were always reckless when you were younger Fang" Dr. Quack said.

"And you were a bit of a worry wort Quack" Fang said as he grinned to the doctor.

"Uncle Fang when will you be alright again?" Green asked.

"I don't know but I plan to spend a few years helping you grow up Green, I've spent to much time fighting and need to take my mind off of such things for awhile" Fang said as he looked to Green and intended to be there for him.

"You should see the stuff he's been working on since we last me, he's making upgrades for hover cars now" Nic said as she pet Green on the head and grinned.

"Maybe he'll fix the Marvelous Queen for the scratches you made you klutz" Fang said as one of his eyes slightly changed a bit and his tone changed to but he went back to normal after Nic asked him what he said, he then recalled mentioning the Marvelous Queen.

"What's the Marveling Queen?" Green said.

"Marvelous Queen sweetie, its Fang's personal hoverbike.

"And it's saved our tail feathers many time over" Bean said.

"Nicolette do you think you and your family can spend sometime in the city before leaving, since I banished the Overlanders things outside in the Overland and nearby territories have gone...bad" King Max said as he insisted Nic and her family spent sometime in Mobotropolis.

"I'll spend time here with Green until Fang heals up and then we'll take our leave" Nic said, she still wasn't fully trusting of King Max given the fact he trusted Julian.

And so that's how Green got to meet most of his new family within two years, but Green would get to meet other people before the year of piece ended.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Children playing

Within a day after Green and his adopted family paid a visit to Fang they went to the castle where King Max insisted Nic, Green, Bark and Bean spent the night at least for the first night in Mobotropolis. Green was amazed to see the inside of a royal castle, he sometime dreamed of such things after being read story books on castles, knights, dragons and other fantasy things.

"This castle is big mom, I bet no dragon could break this place" Green said to his mom as he looked around the castle as he was escorted to the room he and Nic were staying in.

"Maybe dear" Nic said as she smiled to her adopted son, as the two walked Green saw a girl walking with the king.

"Mom whose that girl with the king?" Green asked.

"Hmm...oh that's just sweet Princess Sally the king's daughter" Nic explained as she and Green walked into their room.

"A real princess?! Wow this is a cool place, I wonder if she has any special powers like a princess I heard of in a book" Green said with excitement because to him being in a castle with royalty was amazing, he never imagined getting to see such things while he was a kid.

"Well she is an Acorn so I'm sure she can do something special one day" Nic said as she unpacked some stuff.

"I hope the king will let me talk with Princess Sally" Green said to himself, he hoped he could meet the young Acorn princess.

And so the next day Nic and Green went shopping, Nic was glade to see some old places she visited in the past still around after the whole war. As the two were shopping a blue blur went by, to anyone local it would be known that it was none other then Sonic who was making either deliveries for his uncle Chuck's chili dog stand or going to play with one of his friends.

"What was that mom? That was fast" Green said.

"That was Sir Charles' nephew Sonic Hedgehog who runs faster then you" Nic said as she watched the young Sonic run by.

"Faster then me? Cool he must be a strong guy" Green said.

"I'm not sure about cool but he's one of the few Mobians I've seen able to run fast like that" Nic said.

"I wonder if he knows Princess Sally?" Green said as he was thinking about Sonic.

"Given the fact Sir Charles is one of the Max's friends I wouldn't be surprised" Nic said as she decided to head back to the castle.

"I hope I can meet Sir Charles and Sonic while we're here mom" Green said as he followed his mom back to the castle.

Later on that day Green got to meet Princess Sally as well as Sonic and Sir Charles, he was amazed at how fast Sonic could run and liked how Princess Sally understood Green's interests in machines. Later on Green would meet Rotor or Boomer as his friends called him as well as Antoine who were all friends, Green was happy that Nic allowed him to play with Princess Sally and the others.

"So how fast can you run Green?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty fast, I don't run to much though since I work on machine stuff" Green said as he was trying to think of the last time he was properly trained in running.

"How about we have a race, first one to uncle Chuck's chili dog stand is way past cool" Sonic said.

"Alright Sonic, but whoever loses needs to work on how fast they can run" Green said as he accepted Sonic's challenge.

"Sounds good to me dude" Sonic said as he was ready to start his race.

"On your mark, get set...go!" Boomer said as he waved a small flag Sonic gave to him.

"Here we go!" Green said as he raced Sonic, as the race went on within one minute Sonic made it to his uncle's chili dog stand and was enjoying a chili dog.

"Looks like I'm way past cool" Sonic said as he ate about two chili dogs while Green looked at him.

"And it looks like I need to work on my speed Sonic, good racing" Green said as he smiled and looked to the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Green would you like a chili dog before you go? I'm glad we got to race since most people can't keep up with me and I'm an awesome dude" Sonic said as he offered a chili dog.

"Hmm...sounds good to me, I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind" Green said as he decided to have a chili dog with Sonic.

"You know Green you are a very calm little fella" Chuck said as he gave his nephew another chili dog.

"Thanks Sir Charles" Green said as he was eating his chili dog.

"He's a good dude" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic, I wonder if Rosy will tell us any stories when we get back?" Green asked.

"Maybe?" Sonic said as he finished another chili dog.

And so after the hedgehogs enjoyed their chili dogs they went back to meet up with the other kids and enjoyed playing many games and enjoyed listening to some of Rosy's stories. Nic was pleased later that day because Fang was out of bed though he needed a walking cane to help him for a while, when Green heard this he was excited and pleased to see his uncle up and out of bed and walking around with his friends and family.

"I have to say Fang you gave us all a big scare when you were all you know in the hospital with the Quack man" Bean said as he hugged his friend.

"Thanks Bean...I'm glad to be back...Nic when are we heading home?" Fang asked his older sister.

"By the weekend" Nic said.

"Good...because I think I need to be away from the city in order to be myself again" Fang said as he sat down with Green in his lap and Bean setting next to Fang like a loyal dog.

"I hope you have room for one more guest" a tall fox Mobian with an eye-patch said as he stepped into the room.

"Its about time you came to check up on me Amadeus Prower after everything we went through in the war" Fang said as he turned and grinned to his young friend while acting like he needed his cane to walk.

"Sorry Fang but things were just a bit chaotic and I needed to make sure everything in the aftermath of the war was taken care of" Amadeus Prower said as he walked towards his short friend.

"I understand Amadeus, you always were a fighter next to me and everyone else. I sometimes envy how within your short life you've been able to find love and become one of the best fighters I've ever known" Fang said as he sat down in a rocking chair.

"Mom whose that?" Green asked Nic.

"That's Amadeus Prower one of the greatest fighters of the Great War. He off and on fought alongside your uncles" Nic explained.

"Oh Nicolette I didn't realize you were here, is that the hedgehog Fang, Bark and Bean have told me about?" Amadeus asked as he looked at the green fur colored hedgehog.

"Its quite alright Commander, we were just about to enjoy some much needed R'n'R for a while" Nic said.

"And I think it would be nice for Green to hear some of your heroic tales on your solo missions and what not" Fang said as he smiled to his friend.

And so Amadeus Prower got to spend sometime with his old war friends, as well as Fang's family that came to the big city and got to enjoy the lovely and now peaceful place. Fang, Bean and Bark were glad they fought so hard to help restore Mobotropolis as the beacon of hope for peace on Mobius.

Later on the family would return to their home outside of the city and spend the next year enjoying themselves and living their lives until the year of peace would come to an end! And Fang would slowly but surely lose himself to his alter ego no one was to proud of at all or ever wanted to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fang's and Green's short adventures

Part 1 Little Planet

"I hope you take care of Green while I go shopping Fang" Nic said as she packed away her traveling gear, today was one of the days when Nic went out to buy some goods for the house. It had been almost a year now since Green and his family went to Mobotropolis and they had no idea what was going to happen within the month.

"I'll take good care of me nephew while your gone sis" Fang said as he talked with Nic.

"Well old timer I hope you remember my instructions I left you" Nic said as she teased Fang.

"I remember granny" Fang said jokingly to his sister, the two were known to exaggerate their ages even though Nic was only older then Fang by an hour. Being twins the two joked off and on with each other even when they entered their thirties and were nearly middle-aged.

"Jokes aside take good care Fang, let Green know I'll be back within a week" Nic said as she left the house and hopped into her hover car.

Later on Green woke up and was surprised to hear his mom had to leave without him, though Fang knew given how there was a good number of angry Overlanders out in the world because of the Great War that it wasn't a safe place for a kid to go. However fate would send the 6 year old Mobian hedgehog and three of his adopted uncles on an adventure they never expected, the adventure started when Bean contacted Fang via the emergency radio channel.

"Fang the Sniper this is Bean the Dynamite come in Fang!" Bean said as he called Fang over a radio channel.

"This is the Sniper calling the Dynamite what's going on?" Fang asked his old friend who was about a decade younger then him.

"Its Little Planet...repeat Little Planet is in peril...assistance required to put out the flames of Little Planet..." Bean said though his radio signal was cutting out which made Fang concerned about both Bean and the fabled Little Planet he paid a few visits to in his youth.

"Little Planet what's that uncle Fang?" Green asked his uncle.

"Remember my tales of Mercia?" Fang asked his nephew.

"Its the place where you met that little girl with pink hair right?" Green asked.

"Yep, and the fabled Little Planet has mad its yearly return to the Never Lake and your uncle Bean has told me something is happening at Little Planet. Hmm...how would you like to go on an adventure with your uncle Fang?" the wolf weasel hybrid asked his nephew.

"Go on an adventure with you? But who'll look after Nancy?" Green asked.

"Nancy will be looked after by your uncle Norm while we get ready to leave for Mercia and Little Planet" Fang said as he dialed the phone number of his half-brother Norm who was one of his younger brothers.

"Isn't he the brown weasel?" Green asked Fang as he watched Fang dialing the phone.

"Yes he is, oh bring Nicolas with you we'll need his help" Fang said to Green.

And so Fang and Green and Nicolas the A.I traveled on the Marvelous Queen and easily got to Mercia in two days, there they met up with Bean and Bark who waited for Fang to show up and looked like they were in pretty bad shape.

"Bark, Bean what happened to you two?!" Fang asked his friends.

"It was horrible...we don't know how they came here...but they seem to be working with the Armada with a plan to take over Little Planet!" Bean said as he ran over to Fang.

"Who is working with the Armada?" Fang asked.

"Dark...Legion!" Bean said as he looked towards Little Planet that looked like it was transformed into some kind of battle station.

"The Dark Legion...but...I see...where's King O'Hedge?" Fang asked.

"The Armada captured him and his son and the king's niece and their being held on Little Planet, we tried to set them free before they were taken to Little Planet but the Legion and Armada were to much for even me and Bark to handle" Bean said.

"I see..." Fang said as he looked over to his nephew and then smile. "Listen Green and Nicolas are here so they can help us out, five against two armies is better then three against two armies" Fang said as he grinned because he knew the last thing the Dark Legion or the Battle Bird Armada expected was a super fast running Hedgehog who was only 6 years old.

"I get what you mean" Bean said with a grin. "So are we going to ride your bike up to Little Planet? Or are we going to use that chain the Armada used to tie down Little Planet or are we going to ride up the chain using your bike?" Bean asked Fang.

"Well get onto my bike and I'll show you blokes what we're going to do" Fang said as the group got onto his hover bike and he took off on it piloting his bike safely up the chain the Armada used to tie down Little Planet, he had a look of determination as he and everyone on his bike made it up to Little Planet.

Elsewhere the Battle Lord was speaking with his new partner Grandmaster Kragok. "It looks like our new partnership Grandmaster Kragok has paid off, not only did our two armies easily capture the king of Mercia but we also have taken over all of Little Planet and its only a matter of time before your Legionnaires or my troops locate all of the Time Stones and then all of time will be ours to command" the Battle Lord said to Kragok the Grandmaster of the Dark Legion at the time.

"Indeed, all of those fools on Mobius will never see the might of both of our armies from across time gathering launching from Little Planet. And in the aftermath you and your Armada can locate Babylon Garden and my Legion will take Albion and all other places that belong to the Dark Legion" Kragok said as he smiled evilly and held onto his robotic hand while thinking of the best way to get rid of the Battle Lord once Mobius was his.

"Grandmaster Kragok, intruders have arrived on the planet" a purple Echidna from the Dark Legion said to his leader.

"What?" Kragok said.

"It must be Bean and Bark, one would think those two would've learned their lesson after our armies defeated them both with ease" the Battle Lord said.

"Is it that polar bear and blabbering idiot?" Kragok asked his agent.

"Yes and they have with them a purple weasel and a little green hedgehog" the Legionnaire said.

"Fang?" the Battle Lord said with surprise in his voice.

"Fang?" Kragok said as he looked at the tall Mobian bird.

"Where is the purple weasel now?" the Battle Lord asked.

"He's with Bark and Bean and the green hedgehog kid who're in the Palmtree Panic Zone of Little Planet sir" the Echidna said.

"Very well then, tell all forces in the Palmtree Panic Zone to head for the intruders and do away with all of them except the child, bring the kid to me" the Battle Lord ordered.

"Don't forget I'm the one who orders my legion what to do and you only command your armada" Kragok said to the Battle Lord as he looked up at him with angry eyes.

"But of course Grandmaster Kragok" the Battle Lord said.

"By the way why are you all of a sudden worried about this Fang person?" Kragok asked the Battle Lord.

"He is a powerful wolf weasel hybrid whose stolen from me, and he's close friends with Bark and Bean and with him in the picture...the only person who can out muscle me is among the ranks of those intruders" the Battle Lord said bitterly. The truth was Fang was very strong thanks to his father Spirit's training which made Fang the only person who could out muscle the Battle Lord alone.

"In that case...Max go with the troops and capture the child and destroy the others" Kragok said to the purple Echidna.

Meanwhile Fang and his team were looking around for the special speed posts that could send a person into the past or future. "Boss I think we've got company" Bean said as he saw the Armada and Legion forces move in to attack Fang and the group.

"Well, well, well it looks like some bird brains are here to make trouble for us" Fang said as he put away his cane and took out a stun gun that he fired at the mechs the armada was sending out.

"Fang we found it!" Bean said as he found the speed post that led to the past before the Armada or the Legion arrive.

"Then lets get ready to blast to the past" Fang said as he shot down a few mechs before hopping into his hover bike.

"How do those posts work Fang?" Green asked.

"Well if we pass the speed post and then travel fast enough we can easily head back in time to the past before any of the bad guys showed up" Fang explained as he went speeding by the speed post and then went into the past along with everyone else who was on the Marvelous Queen.

"Cool...!" Green said as the group arrived in the past.

"Indeed, now we can make our way to look for the devices the birds and echidnas sent into the past in order to make this place their base. Then we need to make our way into the special zones where the Time Stones are located" Fang said as he got off his bike and began to search alongside his friends.

"Maybe Nicolas can detect the devices uncle?" Green said as he took out his hand held computer, the A.I in the device then said.

"My scanners are limited in range but I can pick up signals emitted by the devices you speak of Fang" Nicolas said.

"And that's one of the reasons I brought you along my friend" Fang said as Green handed him Nicolas.

And so Nicolas was able to lead the group to the devices which were destroyed in Palmtree Panic Zone, once the group destroyed all the devices they looked for the special zone entranced which was found thanks to Nicolas. "Welcome travelers, I am the Guardian of the Time Stones. Destroy the flying machines the intruders sent into my special zone and the Time Stone will be your's" the guardian was giant owl that revealed only its face as it spoke to the group.

"Blasting those things is all we've got to do?" Fang said.

"I'm sure we can make them go boom" Bean said.

"I'll smash those UFOs" Green said as he took off and one by one smashed the UFOs and was careful not to touch the water because Nicolas warned him that the water makes time go by fast when someone touches it.

"Wow he took off faster then a bullet" Bean said.

"He's good but he needs help" Fang said as his laser gun failed to work. "Why isn't my gun working?" Fang said as he tried to fire it.

"Trust not weapons to gain the Time Stones" the Guardians words echoed in the special zone as Green destroyed the last UFO and found the Time Stone inside the last one, the group was then transported to a good future of the Palmtree Panic Zone where the Armada and Legion's presence was nowhere to be found except for a giant Armada Walker that threatened to destroy the group. Fang however put his laser aside and within three strikes he took down the walker and kicked its pilot out, Green was amazed at seeing Fang's actions but the wolf weasel hybrid said there was no time to celebrate because they had to hurry.

In the Collision Chaos Zone the group knew they had to work fast, however as soon as they entered the zone the Battle Bird Armada met them. "Halt in the name of Gureito Batoru Kukku!" one of the armada troops said as he aimed his laser at the group.

"I think not!" Bean said as he threw dynamite balls at the armada troops and knocked them out.

"Nice job Bean" Fang said as he watched Bean and Bark easily taking down the enemy troops.

"I want to help to uncle Fang" Green said as he watched his uncles fighting the armada.

" Its to dangerous for you Green even if you have a golden Ring with you" Fang said as he looked to his nephew who had about 100 rings with him thanks to the travel in the Palmtree Panic Zone and the Collision Chaos Zone so far.

"Freeze kid!" an armada troop said.

"I don't think so dude" Green said as he knocked out the armada bird who didn't see the Sonic Spin coming.

"Wow!" Fang said as he saw his nephew easily take down a couple armada troops before the group of heroes went back into the past to destroy the devices that were used to make Collision Chaos Zone into part of the base the armada and legion made Little Planet into.

"It looks like all we need to do now is make some devices go boom! And then get to the special zone!" Bean said as the group did just that, it was the same as Palmtree Panic Zone for them to go back in time, destroy the devices and free the animals and get the Time Stones from Palmtree Panic.

To the Collision Chaos Zone, the Tidal Tempest Zone, Quartz Quadrant Zone and Wacky Workbench Zone. However when the group got to the Stardust Speedway Zone things changed, in that zone they faced off against the Dark Legion and Green was surprised to learn who was hidden in the robes the Legion was wearing.

"Their cyborgs! And Echidnas!" Green said with shock and excitement in his voice.

"Yup the Dark Legion is a bunch of mean Cyber Echidnas who want to rule the world" Fang said.

"And one day all of Mobius will know Echidnas are the strongest race as well as most impotent" a purple Echidna who was clearly a Dark Legionnaire said as he looked at the group with his hood off.

"And who are you son?" Fang asked the Dark Legionnaire.

"I'm Max the Echidna and I'm going to stop you all here for the glory of the Dark Legion" Max said as he looked down at the group from one of the roads in the Stardust Speedway Zone.

"You're only 10 years old and you act like a young adult?! Wow I guest the recent Grandmaster has gone down to a new low so he can have troops ready" Fang said as he looked at the young Echidna and readied a stun shot.

"I may be young old man but I've got skills" the Dark Legionnaire said as he jumped down in front of the group and used his strength from his robotic hands to slightly break the road in front of Fang and the group.

"I see how it is now, well I'll handle you" Fang said as he pulled back his had and fired a few shots at Max, but the Echidna was quick and began to fire shots of his own at the group.

"Nicolas do you have anything on this bad guy?" Green asked his friend.

"Yes...but its restricted and I need you to hook me into his system if we are to stop him" Nicolas said.

"Hook you into him?" Green asked Nicolas.

"Yes, the cybernetic dreadlock in his front left can allow me to hook into him and stop him" Nicolas explained.

"Alright Nicolas" Green said as he began to fight Max alongside his uncles.

"So you're the young hedgehog everyone's been having trouble with?" Max asked the younger hedgehog kid.

"You bet I am dude" Green said as he used a Sonic Spin on Max which got the Echidna off guard for a moment.

"Nice hit kid, but I've got a bigger punch" Max said as he punched Green aside.

"Nice shot" Green said as he lost the rings he got in Stardust Speedway Zone.

"Nice little computer you got here kid, maybe if I plug into it I can learn more about what you guys have been up to" Max said as his cybernetic dreadlock plugged into Nicolas and then Nicolas showed Max information regarding the future of Max and the fact he had to help make things on Little Planet and in Mercia right.

"Nicolas!" Green said as he dashed over to his handheld friend who was plugged into Max.

"Green...if...if I help you now will you promise to help me in the future?!" Max asked the Green hedgehog kid.

"You mean you won't be a bad guy anymore Max?" Green asked.

"Yeah...but I think you and your uncles could take me prisoner so that way you can try and help the king of Mercia along with his son and niece" Max said.

"Alright Max put your hands in the air!" Fang said as he pointed his laser gun at Max.

"I surrender" Max said with a grin.

"Alright then, Bark hold onto this trouble maker while we look for the devices and the entrance into the special zone" Fang said as he, Green and Bean went on and took care of business and the work of Green amazed Fang because of how young Green is yet he is still able to do so much.

And so the team of heroes along with Max made their way into the fortress of the Metallic Madness Zone, where the Dark Legion and the Battle Bird Armada where waiting for the team so they could take the Time Stones from them. "It looks like this is it guys!" Fang said as he led the charge into the base. "I'm with you all the way Fang!" Bean said as he threw his knock out bombs into the area and knocked out both Armada Troops and Dark Legionnaires.

"We'll rescue the king and prince in no time!" Green said as he spin dashed his way into the base. The group followed Max who told them where the king and his family were being held captive.

"I have to say Max you changed sides rather fast" Fang said as he looked at the purple 10 year old.

"Lets just say I had a vision and I know what we have to do to make things right and to truly make the Dark Legion great once again" Max said as he looked at Green and Nicolas and smiled.

"Boss I found them!" Bean said as he found the king of Mercia and his son Robert O' The Hedge.

"Thank The Source we're saved!" King O' The Hedge said.

"Its an honor to see you again your majesty" Fang said as he and Bark broke the locks on the king's cell.

"A hedgehog? Who are you?" Robert O' The Hedge asked Green.

"I'm Green the Hedgehog, I'm here with my cool uncles to save you and your family dude. You must be Robert the prince?" Green said as he hooked Nicolas into the lock system.

"Fang, Bark and Bean are your uncles?" The prince asked.

"Yup, Nic the sister of Fang adopted me so I'm family to them and their family to me" Green said as Nicolas finished his work on the cell and unlocked it.

"Cool that's just cool! Your little computer is cool to" Robert said as he got out of his cell and followed Green.

"Thanks Prince Robert, Nicolas is my best friend and one of the coolest machines I've ever seen" Green said as he followed the teal hedgehog prince.

"Call me Rob O' the Hedge, its what my friends call me" Rob O' said as he followed Green and smiled.

"Rob O' sounds good to me" Green said as he followed a map Nicolas showed him of the base which led Rob O' and Green to Amy's cell.

"Rob O'!?" Amy said as she saw her cousin and Green.

"You must be Amy? Stand back while Nicolas opens up the cell" Green said as he plugged in Nicolas to the cell lock and it opened up within a minute and let Amy out, she was very young about three from what Green could tell but she could still talk.

"Whose this green guy cousin?" Amy asked her ten year old cousin who picked her up.

"He's Green the Hedgehog, his uncles are here to save us and our families" Rob O' said as he followed, the group of children made their way to the place in the zone where Fang and the other adults regrouped.

"I have to say Fang your nephew is something special considering everything he's gone through today" the king of Mercia said.

"Indeed, he's not even blood related and he's amazing" Fang said as he saw his nephew and the other children make their way out of the base.

"Indeed Fang your new nephew has proven himself a force to dangerous for my men to handle" a familiar voice said to Fang.

"I know that voice anywhere" Fang said as he saw the dreaded Battle Lord on top of his base as he looked down at the group of heroes and the families of Amy and Rob O' the Hedge.

"Gureito Batoru Kukku...its been a long time since we fought" Fang said as he smacked his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"Fang the Sniper aka Nack the Weasel. It has been far to long since we last met in person my old nemesis" The Battle Lord said as he jumped down and landed in front of Fang and made a small creator where he landed which scared everyone.

"For old times sake I'll make sure you don't hurt so much as a hair on anyone here" Fang said as he took off his hat and gave it to Bark, the wolf weasel hybrid glared at the tall Mobian bird as he got ready to fight.

"Its nice to see you're indeed Fang, if Nack were out here you'd be as weak as the average Mobian and have to rely on your tail and weapons in order to try and get what you want" the Battle Lord said as he smiled and looked at Fang.

"Bring it on Battle Lord!" Fang said as he charged at the Battle Lord and got him completely off guard and sent the bird flying into the front of the base.

"Nice throw Fang now allow me to return the favor" the Battle Lord said as he punched Fang into a giant rock but the powerful hybrid got out and went into a stalemate stance with the Battle Lord as they gripped their hands together and both of them were clearly having a difficult time trying to push each other back.

"While the Battle Lord is dealing with them you all will pay thanks to my robots!" an old owl Mobian said as he looked down to the group.

"Its Doctor HardToSayHisName! Hows it been pops!" Bean said as he smiled and looked at the doctor.

"That's Doctor Fukurokov, Bean! Doctor Fukurokov!" Doctor Fukurokov yelled out.

"Doctor Fukurokov why are you being mean?" Green asked the doctor as he ran up to the robot the doctor was on top of.

"Gadzoks! You're a fast kid but my name is...wait what did you say?" the old Mobian asked Green.

"Doctor Fukurokov; that is your name isn't it?" Green asked Doctor Fukurokov.

"Oh my...no one has called me by my real name in years! Child for that I'll spare you the wrath of my machines but the others must be captured!" Doctor Fukurokov said.

"No!" Green said.

"Green! Listen to me you need to find the final Time Stone and use the power of all seven Time Stones!" Max yelled out.

"The last Time Stone? But why?" Green asked.

"Just do it kid and I'm sure you'll know what to do once you have it!" Max yelled out again.

"Doctor Fukurokov do you have the last Time Stone?" Green asked Doctor Fukurokov.

"No child the Dark Legion has it, its with Kragok and Lien-Da who're in the top of the base" Doctor Fukurokov said.

"Thanks Doctor Fukurokov, I'll go and talk to them then" Green said as he took off with Nicolas and within minutes he made it to the chamber Kragok and Lien-Da were in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little pest of a hedgehog" Kragok said.

"This cute kid has been the hedgehog making trouble for the Dark Legion?" Lien-Da said as she looked at Green.

"I'm here for the Time Stone you bad guys!" Green said as he looked at the two.

"And you think we're just going to give it to you?" Kragok asked.

"No! Because bad guys never give back things they should" the little kid said to the two cyber Echidnas.

"Smart kid" Kragok said sarcastically as Green ran out of the line of fire from Kragok's laser.

"Kragok are you mad! He's a kid!" Lien-Da said as she looked at her brother.

"So what? He's trying to take my Time Stone from us" Kragok said.

"Your Time Stone?! It belongs to the Dark Legion!" Lien-Da said.

"And Nicolas showed me the Time Stone's location!" Green said as he took the Time Stone out of a vault.

"No! My Time Stone!" Kragok yelled as he tried to capture Green but failed due to Green's speed.

"Chronos Control!" Green said as something inside of him allowed the young Hedgehog to use the power of the Time Stones to set things right, he sent the entire Dark Legion back to the realm they came from and sent the Battle Bird Armada far from Little Planet and erased all memory from those who came to the planet with evil intent except for Max.

"What just happened?" Rob O' said as he and his family and his cousin Amy's family were back in the castle of Mercia.

"I used the Time Stones to make everything right, the Armada and Dark Legion are gone and have no memory of being here or Little Planet's location" Green said as he came back and had a grin on his face.

"Green you're alright!" Fang said as he gave his nephew a big hug.

"Its alright Fang...oh and Little Planet is alright now look!" Green said as he pointed to Little Planet that was back to normal now and it showed the face of Green using its energies and sent some of the energy to the Never Lake where a bunch of flowers grew now.

"I'll be...you did it Green" Fang said as he pet his nephew on the head.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys" Green said as he smiled.

"Thank you for helping us again Fang...we'll never forget this day" the king of Mercia said as he shook hands with Fang.

"Anytime your majesty...but I need to get back home before Nic gets back after everything that's happened" Fang said as he looked at Green who fell asleep on the Marvelous Queen.

"I understand, take good care Fang" the king said.

"Bark and I are going to, see you later everyone" Bean said as he and Bark waved goodbye to everyone before they left.

"Later" Fang said as he got onto his bike and took off for home and was there in two days.

By the weekend Nic returned and was glad to see Nancy, Fang and Green alright. "So sis what's been going on?" Fang asked his sister.

"A lot of stuff, I bought book for Green its about the Knights of Kronos" Nic said as she showed the old book.

"Funny you should mention Mercia related stuff" Fang said.

"Oh mom your back! You should've seen me and Fang at Little Planet, we beat a bunch of bad guys you should've seen me and Fang and Bark and Bean going against all those nasty dudes" Green said with excitement as he ran into his mom's arms.

"Fang what happened while I was gone?" Nic asked as she gave Fang a look that was her way of silently saying you're in trouble if what I think happened, happened.

"It was great mom, I wish you could've been there I met a nice little girl named Amy and her family and her cousin Rob O' the Hedge" Green said as he started to explained the long story to his mom.

And thus ends one of the misadventures Green and Fang had, but what about some other misadventures?

Part 2 Angel Island Chaos

About a month after Green and Fang along with Bark and Bean went on the little adventure to Little Planet, Nic received word from Guardian Locke the Echidna that he needed help on Angel Island right away, Bark and Bean already headed for the island and Fang decided to go and help out. Green who was eager for a new adventure after Little Planet sneaked away into his uncles giant back he carried with him, little did Green know the bag had a history of carrying people Fang was hired to take care of or deliver one way or another in his past.

"Bark, Bean this is Fang I'm in rang of Angel Island and heading there now!" Fang said as he flew onto the floating island using his hover bike.

"I bet whoever is on the island is going to get their butt kicked by us" Green said as he revealed himself to his uncle once the hover bike known as the Marvelous Queen was now hovering over the islands lowest zone known as Angel Island Zone.

"Green?!" Fang said as he pulled over his bike and looked at his little nephew.

"Hi uncle Fang, I went into your bag while you and mom weren't looking so I can help you with this Locke guy" Green said.

"Green this is dangerous work and Angel Island for the most part is not for a kid" Fang said while showing concerned for his nephew, he remembered it wasn't to long ago he brought Rouge the Bat his adopted daughter to the island and he had a hard time concentrating on his task.

"That's why I brought Nicolas, he came up with some ideas to help...but I don't know to much about Angel Island" Green said.

"Well...Angel Island is a mythical floating island, its whereabouts are unknown to most of Mobius and its home to the last of the Echidnas being the group known as the Brotherhood. The Brotherhoods mission is to protect the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds on the island, they also protect the island and those few people who live on it and call it home. The Brotherhood is currently in trouble with its only members Locke and his son Knuckles who need our help to take care of something serious on the island, I fear given the fact Locke called for me and your uncles Bark and Bean that its something serious beyond something you can handle. I want you to try and please keep hidden while your uncles take care of the mess on the island okay?" Fang explained.

"Fang I know more about the island then you currently do, I asked Green to deliver me to you so I can help you" Nicolas explained to Fang the reason Green ran away from his home.

"Oh is that how it is?" Fang asked somewhat sarcastically as he looked at the handheld computer.

"Yes sir" Nicolas replied.

"Very well then, once we meet up your uncles and Locke and his son I'll leave you someplace safe Green and once the mess is done I'll pick you up alright?" Fang said to his nephew.

"Sounds good to me" Green said as he smiled to his adopted uncle and hung on tight as the Marvelous Queen went to the Marble Garden Zone where Locke along with his son Knuckles and Bark and Bean were waiting.

"Hi Locke its been a long time since we last met" Fang said as he got off his bike and brought out his walking cane.

"Indeed Fang...I see the Great War wasn't to kind to you?" Locke said as he looked at Fang.

"I merely need the cane to help keep me stable, I'm not completely handicapped and unable to fight anymore" Fang said with a smile as he looked to Locke and then to his son Knuckles.

"Oh I understand...whose that hedgehog kid?" Locke asked.

"That's our little nephew Green the hedgehog, fitting that he's green and his name is Green and I'm green and my name is Bean. I mean when it comes down to it, its overall irony that our names usually are a joke or reference to something, I mean your name is Locke and you have dreadlocks like almost every Echidna. I'm Bean the Dynamite because I'm a green bean colored duck who likes to use small bombs, Fang the Sniper because he has his father's fang and he's a skilled sniper. And then their Bark who has a powerful and strong voice but these days he's mute funny right? And your son Knuckles has spikes on the knuckles of his boxing gloves! Its all just ironic and funny and did you notice almost all of us wear gloves and shoes?!" Bean the Dynamite said to Locke as he thought about how ironic it was as well as funny that many people he knew and knows have a name that's a reference to something they do.

"Uncle Bean!" Green said as he jumped off of the Marvelous Queen and then hugged his adopted uncle Bean.

"Good to see you again slugger" Bean said with a smile as he hugged his adopted nephew.

"..." Bark was still silent but the look on his face made it clear he was happy to see the little hedgehog again.

"Now that we're all together again, I need to show you this cool friend to my nephew who came with us" Fang said as he got out Nicolas.

"You brought a..." before Locke could finish his sentence Nicolas said to him. "Greetings Guardian Locke, I am Nicolas and I'm here to help you and Green's uncles out with your quest since I have information on the island you don't know about Locke" Nicolas explained.

"It talks?" Knuckles said with confusion as he looked at the handheld computer that spoke.

"Fang what is this Nicolas?" Locke asked.

"He's a good friend whose helped me and my group in the past as well as me family" Fang explained.

"...I don't trust machines on the island but...if you trust this Nicolas then I'll trust it...him! To" Locke said as he looked at Nicolas.

"Dad why are these funny looking guys on our island? And whose the hedgehog kid?" Knuckles asked his father.

"Their friends who were here once before, it was a long time ago...but listen. I need you to watch over the hedgehog boy here named Green while we go and take care of the trouble on the island" Locke said as he looked to his old allies and with a nod they knew it was time to take off.

"Be good and play with Knuckles while we're gone...and...and...and...please stay out of trouble" Fang said to Green as he put a hand on his nephew's shoulder and was having trouble because he remembered not to many years ago he said basically the same to Rouge when she was brought to the island.

Fang took off with Nicolas and his team who went to the Hidden Palace Zone where what seemed to be an unusual ghost appeared and it kept the Master Emerald for itself and lashed at those who got to close to it. The ghost wasn't completely visible but from the way it looked it was almost as if it was a Mobian ghost, but what kind of Mobian was it?

"So this is the ghost?" Fang said as he looked at it.

"Yeah...its been here for sometime and its strong, it took the Master Emerald right from me and brought it here" Locke explained.

"Its a white thingy" Bean said as he looked at the ghost float.

Meanwhile back at Marble Garden Zone Knuckles and Green were playing with each other until Green got a feeling Fang needed help, but what could he do Fang told him to stay put and play with Knuckles.

"Knuckles we need to save our families" Green said as he looked towards the place that led to Hidden Palace Zone.

"But my dad and Fang told us to stay here" Knuckles said.

"Oh come on Knuckles we need to go and help them out, I've got a feeling they need us more then ever right now" Green said as he looked to the slightly older Echidna.

"But...but...we were told to stay here and when my dad says something he's serious" Knuckles said.

"You can stay if you want Knuckles but I'm going to help my family and your dad" Green said as he took off for the Hidden Palace Zone and for some reason a powerful force was guiding him to the Master Emerald.

Once Green arrived he saw the ghost that to him seemed to have a silver glow to it, the ghost was easily sending Green's uncles and Locke flying into the walls of Hidden Palace Zone. Green saw Nicolas on the ground and ran to pick up his small friend, Nicolas was slightly damaged but it wasn't anything Green couldn't handle.

"Nicolas are you alright buddy?" Green asked his friend.

"Minimal damage, nothing you can't fix but what about Locke and your uncles?" Nicolas said as he was wondering about his allies.

"It looks like their hurt badly...good thing I gathered up rings while on the island" Green said as he gave 400 of his rings to his uncles and Locke to help revive them.

"Green...I thought I told you to wait?" Fang said as he looked at Green.

"I know uncle Fang but I came here to help save you" Green said to Fang as the purple wolf weasel hybrid got up.

"The one has returned...I've waited...to return...now I can return..." the ghost said as it looked to Green.

"He talked to me!" Green said as he looked at the silver glowing ghost.

"My...life...is now complete...we're one once again" the ghost said.

"Wait...that voice..." Green said as he looked at the ghost and his eyes glowed a green color.

"Green are you alright?!" Fang said as he looked at his nephew who was in a trance.

"Wait a minute...is this kid the body to one of the Chaos Guardians?" Locke said as he looked at Green and remembered an old legend of a powerful guardian to the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds and the Chaos Force itself.

"He is the body which the spirit was separated from for a long time, Green however can't remember these things of his past life until he's become at least 15 years old and can use the Chaos Emeralds" Nicolas said.

"Fang...I think we need to let the spirit enter Green's body" Locke said as he looked at Green and the silver glowing spirit.

"Are you nuts?! There's no way I'm letting...wait...do you mean the mysterious forgotten guardian of the Chaos Force?" Fang asked Locke.

"Yes...your nephew fits the description of a green hedgehog and he's of the right age" Locke said.

"Then...alright...but after this day we never speak of it again until he's of age and if anyone asks we fought a Chaos Monster that tried to unleash Mogul again" Fang said as he thought of it.

"I'll also keep Green's memories of this day a secret except for the part where he played with Knuckles I'll then rewrite his memories so he only remembers passing out after playing with Knuckles" Nicolas said.

"And how will you do that?" Bean asked.

"I'm equipped with such a device for emergencies...it will fire a harmless laser into his mind and block out and change some of his memories of only today" Nicolas explained.

"I hate having to do this to my nephew...but its for his own good...Locke...let the spirit do its job" Fang said.

"Alright" Locke said as he let the mysterious silver glowing spirit go into Green's body and then after that Nicolas got to work for rewriting Green's memories.

Later that day Green woke up in his home and yawned loudly, when Nic and Fang checked on him he said he had a strange dream about playing with an Echidna around his age. Fang and Nicolas and Nic only talked about what Green needed to know until he was old enough to take on the responsibilities of being one of the Guardians of the Chaos Force.

Part 3 Mystic Ruins and goodbyes

About two months after the Angel Island crisis Nic decided to take herself and Green and Fang on a much needed vacation to Station Square and its nearby Mystic Ruins. As the family made their way into the city Green smiled because he remembered spending most of his life so far in the big city, it was one of the few known places in the world where pretty much anyone was safe from Dr. Robotnik who recently took over Mobotropolis but Green didn't know about that.

"I wonder if Miss White is still living in the city?" Green said as he looked out at the beautiful sites.

"Maybe we can visit her if we've got the time" Nic said as she drove the hover car into the city and went to a hotel.

As the next few days went by Green and his family paid Miss White a visit, the family also enjoyed watching the ocean and playing on the nearby beach. However things changed a little when they went to take a tour of the Mystic Ruins, once at the ruins the family noticed people looking at them maybe due to the fact their Mobians.

"Mom why are people staring at us?" Green asked Nic.

"Their just not use to seeing people like us visit ruins like this is all" Nic said as she and her family went on.

"Fun fact Echidnas made these ruins long ago in ancient times. Its even rumored that Angel Island was really once part of the Mystic Ruins until the god that created the Chaos Emeralds attacked the Knuckles Clan of Echidnas, but that was 4.000 years ago give or take" Fang said.

"Knuckles Clan...is that Knuckles' clan?" Green asked.

"Yes it is..." Fang said.

Green was mostly silent after that, he spent most of his time looking around with the tour group until he left to look at a bug and then got lost. When Nic and Fang learned about this Fang began to use his wolf skills to look for Green while Nic called Bark and Bean to come and help, Green was spending a lot of his time running around until he met a family of cats who were rather big.

"Hello there little guy" a purple cat with a white beard and fishing rod, a pair of shoes and fishing gloves said as he looked at Green.

"Who...who are you?!" Green said in shock, he had never seen such a big Mobian since the Battle Lord before and this Mobian was big in many ways.

"I'm Large, I live here with my wife Barbara and our son Big" the large cat explained with a smile on his face.

"Large?..." Green said as he looked up at the very large cat who was bigger then Dr. Robotnik in terms of weight and roundness.

"Yup that's my name, I'm a simple fisherman who catches fish for my people...whenever I visit them that is...my people don't get along to well with other people but me and my family have for generations" Large said.

"Why are you a fisherman Large?" Green asked the big cat.

"Because my father was a fisherman before me...and his father before him...and his father and his father...and...um...well because our family have done fishing. Plus fishing is what I'm best at and my people have a belief where whatever we wear makes our...rank...and status as a person...or was it rows of salad?" Large said as he got lost in thought.

"Cool Mr. Large...oh I'm lost" Green said as he remembered why he was running around.

"Lost? Do you mean your lost from your family and friends?" Large asked.

"Yeah" Green said.

"Well I'll go look for your family, maybe Barbara can look after you and you can play with Big" Large said as he went into his house and explained to his wife he needed to help Green look for his family but he was going to leave Green here until he found the hedgehog's family.

"Alright I'll look after the dear while you're gone, I'm sure Big will like playing with a new friend" Barbara said, she was smarter then her husband and was doing her best as a mom to raise Big to be a kind hearted person.

"Thanks ma'am" Green said as he came into the hut Large and his family lived in.

"Mom whose this?" a 9 year old purple cat said as he looked at his mom slightly confused.

"His name is Green, he lost his family so he's going to be with us until your father finds them" Barbara said.

As the hours went by Large met up with Fang, Nic, Bark and Bean and he took them to his hut where Green's family witnessed Big playing patty cake with Green. It was just cute and Nic was so relieved to see her little boy alright after getting lost in the Mystic Ruins like that.

"Thank you again Large for finding my son and thank you Barbara for looking after him" Nic said as she gave flowers to the two cats for their kindness.

"You're welcome Nic, I hope we can meet again. You have a very nice son and I'm sure he'll do many kind and good things when he grows up" Large said with a smile.

"Indeed, I'll make sure we can visit again someday" Nic said as she and her family waved goodbye to Large and his family.

Later on the family returned to their home and there Bark and Bean had some news that they decided to tell Nic, Fang and Green. Well more to the point Bean would explain what was going to happen.

"You're going back to the Armada?!" Fang said surprised.

"Well the whole Great War thing was meant to be a test of my skills as well as train myself...I'm almost an entire year overdue and I need to return to the Battle Lord or else" Bean said.

"And what about you big guy?" Nic asked Bark.

"..." Bark was silent but he had a rather sad face.

"Well...Bark is going back to his home in the Northern Tundras, Aurora Icefields. He's been away from home for a long time and the big guy is home sick" Bean explained.

"Is that true Bark?" Fang asked his old friend.

"..." though silent Bark shook his head yes.

"But uncle Bean you can't go back to that nasty bird...and Bark...you were going to teach me more defense skills..." Green said as he was starting to cry while he looked up to two of his adopted uncles.

"Green...you're a strong little hedgehog, you can do so much without realizing it...take care and please don't cry...we'll meet again someday" Bark said as he bent down and patted his nephew's right shoulder.

"Alright uncle Bark" Green said as he wiped away one of his tears.

"When I rejoin the Armada I'm going to get fit and lose this potbelly, while the big guy here drops some more weight and begins to actually look as strong as he is I mean sure he's fuzzy but he's also big being a polar bear and all and...well...take care Green and next time you see us we'll be strong like your uncle Fang and be fit" Bean said as he ruffled Green's hair a little bit.

"I'll never forget either of you two" Green said as Bark and Bean went out the front door.

"Goodbye for now" Bean said.

"Until; we meet again" Bark said as he smiled and then he and Bean went their separate ways for the time being in order to take on challenges only they alone could handle.

Green cried as he saw his uncles leave but he was later reassured knowing one day he and his uncles, Bark and Bean would meet again and when that day came Green would be big and strong.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Prison Break

It was a dark and stormy night that was powerful, Green was about 12 years old the night of this storm. He had lived almost an entire decade happily with Nic, Fang and off and on Bark and Bean until they left a few years ago. Fang meant the world to Green more so then Nic in some ways and although he had fought robots off and on and some of the Battle Bird Armada and Dark Legion once and cyborgs nothing in the entire world could've or would've prepared Green for the what was about to happen at his pre-teen years.

"No...no! Stop it and get out of my head!" Fang said to himself while he was alone in his room that dark night. "Not a fat chance old timer, you've been in control of this mind and body for far to long, besides I've been strong enough to take control ever since you got hit in the head in the Great War. Ehahaha I've been waiting this whole time to gain enough power" Fang said to himself, but this wasn't quite him! This was someone else who was as much a part of Fang as his namesake fang.

"Nack! How did you...I thought you were an idiot?" Fang said to himself while calling himself Nack. "Oh I'm clumsy but not completely stupid, I've learned many of your secrets to give me an edge so I can escape and be youthful" Nack said to himself as he smiled evilly.

"What..." Fang collapsed on the floor and was within the deepest reaches of his mind, he looked around until he saw what looked like a slightly younger version of himself that appeared giant inside his mind. "Its about time you showed up" Nack said to the small Fang.

"We...we're inside my mind...I thought I locked you deep inside of my mind vault?!" Fang said as he was floating helplessly inside his mind and was grabbed by the giant Nack.

"You may have locked me away Fang, but you didn't destroy me or get rid of me for good. The moment you were hit hard enough the chains on me broke and I've been doing everything in my power inside the mind of our body so I could take over, you've been left in charge for far to long old timer" Nack said as he held onto Fang and put a series of powerful locks onto Fang, the series of locks were very powerful and hard for Fang to break.

"Alright Nack...I'll let you win for now...but I'll warn you, if you do anything to my sister or nephew I'll rip you apart so you no longer exists as my other personality" Fang said as he was being put into his minds vault.

"You me our sister and our nephew old boy, you still forget that although you were born as Fang by our dear father your mother thought of Nack meaning we're the same person, we're just two minds in one body. Oh but mother didn't know the whole superstitions of the father naming the son in our dad's half of the family, because of that plus the fact you were simply born with two personalities rather then just one you developed multiple personality disorder and did your best to keep me chained up due to our father Spirit's work. But now this body will have a new controller who will put you into deep shame, the age of Fang the Sniper is over and the age of Nack the Weasel! Has begun!" Nack said as he was closing Fang away deep within the mind valt.

"You win for now Nack...but be warned; with me locked away you'll have no access to my awesome strength and you'll lack the knowledge of most of what I know" Fang said as he smiled while submitting to his fate.

"I don't need muscle when I've got guns you old loon!" Nack said as the mind valt closed, after that Fang woke up however it wasn't Fang.

"Fang! Fang are you alright?!" Nic said to her brother as she tried to wake him up.

"Ehahahahaha...ahahahahahahaha...ahahahahaha! I'm back!" Nack yelled as his voice was now heard, he pushed himself up and laughed triumphantly as he finally took control of the body of Fang the Sniper.

"That voice...oh no...Nack!" Nic said in shock.

"That's right sister I'm back and I want you out of my sight for ruining my plans to take over Fang in the past!" Nack said as he held a gun pointed at Nic's chest.

"Nack...I suppose you're going to do your bounty hunting again?!" Nic said as she got out of Nack's way.

"That's right sweet and I'll be taking a few things with me and the Marvelous Queen before we leave this stink hole" Nack said as he kept the gun pointed at Nic while he walked out of the room and got some weapons from his weapons stash.

"You monster...how could you do this when Green needed Fang the most?!" Nic asked as she showed anger towards Nack.

"With a nick nack paddy whack I don't give a flying % #$" Nack said as he got all the weapons he needed and made his way to his hover bike.

"You..." Nic said as she glared at Nack.

"Mom, mom! What's going on with uncle Fang?" Green said as he ran out to see his mom.

"Your uncle Fang is in a place where his words cannot reach you kid" Nack said as he finished packing away his weapons.

"But...but...but you're Fang...Fang the Sniper" Green said to his uncle who at the same time wasn't his uncle.

"Shut up! I'm Nack the Weasel, treasure hunter and bounty hunter ace whose been waiting a long time to escape from the likes of Fang" Nack said as he pointed a blaster at Green.

"...what...but...Fang?! Don't you remember me? I'm Green...Green Hedgehog your one and only true nephew...we went to Little Planet...Angel Island...the Mystic Ruins...and many other places...don't you remember that or me?" Green asked his uncle as he walked closer to him.

"Don't get near him sweeties!" Nic said as she quickly grabbed and kept him covered Green in order to keep him safe from Nack.

"I recall you little guy...good with fixing the Marvelous Queen and other machines...and you know I think a local dictator could use you!" Nack said as he pulled out his knock out gas gun and knocked out both Green and Nic.

"Uncle...why..." Green said as he fell down while crying.

"You'll make me a handsome few dollar bills for my first job" Nack said as he put Green into his bag and then took off for a prison owned by the dictator known as Dr. Robotnik.

"So you're saying this little hedgehog can work well with machines?" Dr. Robotnik asked Nack.

"Yup he's a good worker, he'll serve you well if you give me what I want" Nack said.

"Very well Mr. Weasel you'll have your money while I wait for him to wake up" Dr. Robotnik said as he paid Nack a total of seven thousand dollars for Green.

Later as the hours went by Nic woke up and thanks to Nicolas she was able to get hot on the trail to save her adopted son and hopefully take down Nack so she could save Fang. "Where...where am I?" Green said as he woke up in a prison cell.

"You're in your new home sucker" Nack said as he grinned while looking down at Green.

"Uncle Fang! Can you save me?" Green asked his uncle.

"I said it once and I'll say it a final time before our sweet goodbyes kid. I'm Nack the Weasel! I'm not the same personality as your dear goody two shoes uncle Fang, I'm another personality that he was born with and I'm far better then him because I don't need annoying and worthless kids like you to cramp my style or hold me back. You addressed me as Fang one to many times so as punishment I've sold you to Dr. Robotnik under the promise he keeps you alive so long as you repair and work on his robots, do that sonny and you won't have anything to worry about" Nack said as he was counting a few dollar bills he was paid with.

"But...Nack...please Nack I didn't know or understand...can you please stop being so mean and get us out of here?" Green said as he was starting to cry.

"Sorry kid but mean is my nature as is back stabbing, I would've sold Nancy for a buck if she was worth that much and as for Nic well...she's to much of a lose cannon and wouldn't be as good a slave worker as you'll be" Nack said as Green as he was smiling.

"But...but...Nack I'm your nephew...don't I matter to you?" Green asked his uncle as he had a few tears run down his face.

"Of course you matter...why do you think I told the doc to keep you alive and you're worth at least seven thousand dollars so it was worth keeping you around. I'd like to chat but in all honesty I don't want to stick around you anymore, maybe if you figure a way out and toughen up when you're older things will be different but for now tah tah and try to keep yourself alive" Nack said as he waved goodbye to Green while he had his back turned to his nephew and then left the prison camp.

"Nack! Please don't go! I don't have Nicolas! Please...don't leave me with this doctor! Please...take me home! Please...don't...go...please...take...me...home..." Green said slowly as he cried and was left completely alone in a dark prison cell with no sun light due to the darkness of the night, it still rained hard and he cried himself to sleep as he was all alone and for that moment in his life believed no one wanted him.

Green couldn't be farther from the truth though, he still had Bark and Bean and Nic and Nicolas who wanted to see him again. The next day Dr. Robotnik came into the prison and took Green out of his cell and set him to work on damaged robots which Green fixed as fast as he could, the next day after that Green worked on vehicles, for about a week the child was stuck at the prison camp until the day after he helped Robotnik finish his greatest robot model the Auto-Automation. This one was based off of a girl in a cell on the other side of the prison camp who was left for dead after Robotnik took all the scans needed to make the Auto-Automation life like, although Green helped finish the final model of what would be called Auto-Fiona Fox he made one great weakness for the Auto-Automation's and that weakness is water!

After the Auto-Automation and Green were taken away by the doctor the next day Nic attacked the doctor and freed her son Green who had been a prisoner for more then a week. "Green its time you come home" Nic said with a smile on her face as she stood on top of a knocked out Dr. Robotnik who was asleep.

"Mom! Oh mom! How...how did you find me! Why did it take you so long...!" Green said as he cried tears of joy as he jumped into Nic's arms.

"I'm sorry it took so long Green but my plan needed sometime before we could act" Nicolas said as he looked at Green.

"Nicolas! Thanks...I'm...so happy...I missed you all so much" Green said as he kept crying while hugging Nic.

"I missed you to Green" Nic said as she to cried tears of joy.

"What's the deal with this girl trapped in the capsule?" Nicolas asked Green as he scanned the capsule keeping the Auto-Automation safe from the water.

"Its an Auto-Automation, its a robot meant to look like a person...Robotnik here made this one based off of a girl fox I saw at the prison named Fiona" Green explained.

"We need to save her then!" Nic said.

"I hate to say this but we can't risk going into the prison yet, security is far to strong" Nicolas explained.

"Mom...why'd Fang call himself Nack and why is he being mean and sold me?" Green asked his adopted mother.

"He sold you!" Nic yelled.

"Yeah..." Green said as he cried sad tears.

"That back stabbing no good...honey we need to get home to Nancy and then we need to move okay" Nic said as she hopped into her hover car with her son and Nicolas and took off for the house that she lived at along with Fang, Nancy, Green and Nicolas.

And so after Green had been returned home he and his family moved far away to meet up with the wolf pack tribe that Spirit came from, it would take about two months before all the family matters were taken care of in regards to Nic, Nancy, Green and Nicolas moving and getting fully accepted into the wolf pack tribe. After that was taken care of Nic went on her solo mission to rescue Fiona Fox only to find her somewhere outside of the prison, Nic then would simi-adopt Fiona as a daughter while keeping her true age a secret to Fiona.

Nic wouldn't see Green again for sometime because she was focused on taking care of poor Fiona who was left for dead in the prison for about after Robotnik left it and poor Fiona was trapped in the prison for sometime before Nic came and began to take care of her, Nic wanted to try and do something to help out Fiona which would result in her becoming a treasure hunter again and Fiona picked up on treasure hunting.

Nic would write letters to Green and send him some of the treasure she claimed, though Nic wouldn't be fully honest with what all she was doing but she did mention that she met up with Green's uncles Bark and Bean who true to their word slimmed down and were considered fit, at least Bark was fit.

Green would soon on the second year of being in the wolf pack tribe his grandfather Spirit belonged to, meet his grandfather and go on a personal quest that only he could go out on.


End file.
